


无尽

by chongqishishi



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongqishishi/pseuds/chongqishishi
Summary: Warning：真人无关，请不要打扰蒸煮，谢谢合作~Warning：所有的OOC都是我的锅





	无尽

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：真人无关，请不要打扰蒸煮，谢谢合作~  
> Warning：所有的OOC都是我的锅

孩子走在堪堪挂在悬崖边的羊肠小道上。

低头看去，身侧五公分处便是刀削斧刻的峭壁，深不见底的山谷中似有缭绕的雾气。

他深深呼吸，清冽的空气仿佛裹着冰碴，在呼吸道里横冲直撞地往下跳，撞得他鼻腔酸疼。

目光移向前方，本就狭窄的路上杂草丛生，尖锐的石子不怀好意地隐藏在草叶掩映之间。

一阵山风从他身旁呼啸而过，吹得他摇摇晃晃，几乎要向前倾倒。他心中一惊，连忙扶住另一侧岩壁上攀缘的一根藤蔓，稳住身形。

看起来，一个疏忽便足以让他跌落万丈深渊。

一瞬之间，一个念头闪现在思绪中。如果他就此停步，紧紧抓住身侧那根藤蔓，他就安全了。他不必再担心摔下悬崖。

不行。从远处有清晰的声音传来。那道声音清甜干脆，像咬下一口青色的苹果。

他循声望去，看到峭壁对面的另一座山，和山腰间摇摇欲坠的山路。难度系数与他脚下这条路相比，有过之而无不及。

比他年龄稍大的清瘦少年大大咧咧地坐在崖边，指间捏着根随手拔下来的狗尾巴草，两条长腿搭在悬崖之外，满不在乎地摇摇晃晃。少年的脚下就是万丈深渊，而他仿佛全然不觉。

他难以置信地向对面的少年大喊：“你小心点！”

少年歪歪脑袋，甚至还微微前倾身子，向下看了一眼。

单是看着少年的动作，他就已经出了一层薄汗，紧握着藤蔓的手心滑腻，他不禁紧了紧手指的力度。

少年的声音依然明亮：“小心些，往前走。慢慢地就好了。”

他没有应声，抬头看着茁壮的藤蔓。叶片生长得肆意野蛮，任性地盖紧了一方岩壁。蓬勃的生命力一路向上，隐没在视野极限之中。

对面的少年似乎笑了一声：“陪你一起？”他轻巧地一转身，把两条腿挪上小路，撑着地面站起来，拍打着裤腿上粘上的土，轻轻地跺了跺脚，慢悠悠地走了两步，又扭头看过来。像一只自小生长于青崖间的鹿。

“松开那棵藤。它不会一直陪着你。”

孩子最后看了一眼藤蔓，五根指头慢慢地、慢慢地松开，从虚握到完全离开那处心理依靠。高处，绿叶连成一片，随山风摇曳，荡出鲜艳的水波纹，叶片的沙沙声被风声裹挟着，灌了满耳。

平心而论，虽说路上杂草丛生，但地面还算平坦。

孩子侧过身来，贴着崖壁，像只小螃蟹似的，横着一点一点地往前挪。白嫩嫩的小肉胳膊蹭在岩石上。

少年看了他一眼，不说话，依然溜溜达达地走，却总是比孩子稍快一段距离。

孩子觉得自己似乎已经掌握了在这条小道上移动的诀窍。他试着加快移动的速度。

小路虽然窄，走一个人总是没问题的。他这样想。

他小心翼翼地探出头去，悬崖下还是迷蒙一片，隐约间有翻涌着黑黢黢的未知的雾气。可是他觉得自己不再那么害怕。他正过身子，像对面崖边的少年一样，大大方方地朝前走。

他仍是小孩子心性，顺着前行的方向踢起一颗小石子。踢了几次，力气没掌握好，小石子从路边骨碌碌滚落下去，偶然在探出来的突兀岩石上弹了一下，便一个猛子扎进深渊，不见了。

他停在原地，似乎在思考。

少年的双手拢在嘴边，喊了一声：“喂！”

他一言不发地看过去。

少年指一指前方，前方薄雾间有溪水潺潺，野花星星点点。

他重又小心翼翼起来，却再没有停步不前的想法。前方的美景隐匿在雾气之间，他要走过去，看个清楚。

走了这么久，好不容易有机会一睹与途中风景风格不同的山间景观，不继续前进，岂不是有些遗憾。

他的步伐渐渐稳定下来。他的余光觑着远处那一抹明艳的颜色，又要注意着不能分心，把每一步落在踏实的地方。

就在那一处，云雾散尽，阳光自山巅倾泻而下，碎金在溪水上浮沉，鹅卵石在水下沉默。  
孩子随手拾起一只石子扔进溪水，一抹灿烂的光被打碎成齑粉，随风散在空中。在那颗石子的生命中，大概还未存在过来源于水流的力量，它冲破水面，横陈在圆润的鹅卵石之上，棱角分明，恣肆张扬。

他意识到，他的同伴理应同他一起分享这份喜悦。他看向对面的山路，刚刚那位一直领先他一段距离，催促着他向前追赶的少年，不知什么时候已经被他赶上，现在正缓缓缀在他身后不远处。

少年的身前，是一段极窄，极险的路途。被水浸透的泥沙铺在只容一人侧身而过的路面上。

孩子像不久前的少年那样，稚嫩的手指拢在嘴边，隔着雾蒙蒙的潮湿空气：“喂——”

少年向他摆手：“这段路太难走，我要慢些。”

孩子的指尖绕着一叶野草：“你别怕，我等你过来，一起走。”

少年的脚尖点在泥沙上，路很滑，他思索片刻，又收回脚，在原地站定，对孩子笑：“你先走。我一定能追上来。”

他们本该独立行走在自己的那条路上，和自己赛跑，与自己分享每一抹花香。

孩子蹲下身，掬起一捧溪水，用力抛向天空，抛向横在少年和溪水间的那抹云雾之中。水珠四散，打破那层薄雾，每一只水珠里，都有那处美景，都映着一道彩虹。

这里很美，你一定要来。

他转身，把溪水明快的轻响抛在身后。再回望，那条山涧，和天堑那侧的少年的身影，都埋藏在风中了。

他开始奔跑，他长大了，山风再不能轻易将他吹得摇摇欲坠。

那条路是那样长。他摔倒过，砂石磨破他青白色的膝盖和柔嫩的掌心。半个身子滑出路面时，他又用依然刺痛着的手抓紧探出悬崖的枝蔓，肿痛的脚打着颤蹬紧岩石，把自己托回那条沉默的山路。

他也看见侧身贴着岩壁掠过的飞鸟，听见野兔在落叶上奔跑的簌簌声，感受瀑布从悬崖汹涌而下的长鸣。

那条路曲折难行，无穷无尽。他无数次地回头远望，终于隐约看到，在远方有一抹追赶着他的熟悉身影。

他笑了起来，用力挥手。他一边满心期盼着在身侧再次看到那个曾经同行的少年，一边转身加速，不会停留。

END


End file.
